


The Vacation

by FanGirl18



Series: Zandra Saltzman The Warrior [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zandra and Elijah go on vacation before facing Mikael and the rest of the Original siblings. They travel across all of Europe to places Zandra wants to see getting to know each other as well as having some good quality time together. Smut; Rated R; Elijah/OC; future Klaroline; AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the long awaited sequel to my Zandra Saltzman stories. It is the third in the series and finally after so long I have gotten the urge to write these. Sorry it has taken me so long but I am back with these stories so go and enjoy. Also I have another version of these stories this time with the pairing being Klaus/OC coming so look out for those.

**One**

Zandra Saltzman sighed as she leaned back in the seat and looked out the window of the airplane. It had been weeks since her mother's death and Klaus' curse had been broken and she had been working nonstop since. She had been training with her father as well as Elijah and helping Caroline and Tyler tell their parents the truth. It seemed that despite the way they were raised Carol Lockwood and Liz Forbes loved their children more than life itself though the relationships still needed time to repair. The threat of Mikael loomed over them, Zandra could feel it even now but she also could feel that there was still time before he became a serious threat.

"My love we are supposed to be on vacation not thinking about the threats that loom," her mate said from next to her drawing her attention.

"I can't help it Elijah and you know that," she told him with a smile as she looked over into his brown eyes.

"Darling we are on a private plane and you are thinking about my psychopathic father," he stated sarcastically.

Zandra smirked at him as she looked into his brown eyes and her blue ones narrowed when he looked away to his book. She was suddenly glad that her best friend, Caroline, had convinced her to wear a dress with cowboy boots to help deal with the summer heat and her cardigan was hanging over the back of her seat. She moved quickly pushing the book out of his hands and straddling his lap before he could get a word out.

"Zandra," he warned her wrapping his hands around her waist in a tight grip.

"You know Elijah I can think of other things to keep my mind off the impending threats that loom over us," she told him leaning closer, "In fact I think you know exactly what I'm thinking lover."

"What is it with you and pushing my patience and my limits?" he asked in a growl and she could feel his erection against her.

In her time being with Elijah she had learnt many things about him. Elijah valued humanity and he honored his deals. He also stood up for his family no matter how many times they hurt him and he loved his little brother despite the fact that they had different fathers. He hadn't told Klaus but he had told her of the ways that he admired Klaus. The other thing that Zandra had learnt about her mate was that while he was a patient man as well as a patient lover and he was a gentleman he also had a darker side to him and Zandra loved both those sides but sometimes it felt like her mate was afraid to lose control with her and it was ridiculous.

"Elijah we're mates and I'm the Warrior. Nothing you do can hurt me and besides I know that you love me. Now are we going to join the mile high club or should I just go back to me seat so you can read your book?" she asked him making like she was going to pull away from him.

"You my darling mate are not going anywhere," he growled his eyes darkening as his left hand tightened around her waist and the other one moved to wrap tightly around her neck.

"Then do something," she challenged him fighting the grip slightly to see what he would do.

Zandra gasped when she was pulled forward so that her body was settled firmly to Elijah's and she saw the way his eyes became dark and moaned when he attacked her. One touch from him seemed to make her lose control, it made her body light on fire and she didn't even have time to catch her breath because she had let out the other side of him, the dark one and that side wasn't one for gentle not that she minded or even cared.

"Love I know that you wore this to seduce me so tell me why I should even give you what you want?" he asked as he attacked her spots which were her earlobes and her neck.

"Please," she moaned out as he left marks on her skin.

"Darling I would answer the question if I were you," he said pulling away to pull her face towards him but stopped from kissing her to give her a dark look.

"Because we both want it and we stopped I wouldn't be the only one suffering," she said boldly her heart trying to return to it's normal rate but she knew it wouldn't happen.

Zandra honestly didn't know if that was the right answer or if Elijah was just questioning her because he wanted to get a rise out of her but either way it worked. She moaned as she was pulled into a rough and passionate kiss and all she could do was wrap her arms around his neck and tangle her fingers in his short dark hair. The hand on her waist moved to her core, the lace panties in the way. She cried out when he ripped them off of her and before she could protest to that he had hit her bundle of nerves with two fingers, twisting just right so that she was being driven to the edge. His thumb came to join rubbing her clit just right and she knew that he knew it by the look in his eyes.

"Oh god," she whimpered out as her orgasm left her breathless.

"I'm not finished Zandra," Elijah told her loving the glazed look in her eyes.

Elijah was a thousand years old and he had known right away the game that his mate had been playing but he also loved it. He loved watching as she thought that she won only to be taken apart by him. Before he would never have done this with any of his lovers but Zandra was different. Seeing her fall apart so quickly by his hands was enough to push him over the edge and he couldn't wait anymore he had to have her. He unzipped his jeans, glad that instead of his usual suit he had worn casual clothes, and he pulled his mate closer to him. He entered her and set a fast pace watching as she buried her head in his shoulder to cover her cries but that did nothing since he could still hear her perfectly.

"Elijah," she let out and he growled in satisfaction.

"Mine," he told her knowing it reassured them both.

He could feel both their orgasms getting closer and so he kissed her neck biting down and moaning as her blood filled his mouth. His mate lost it and Elijah felt her grip on his hair tighten and she let out something that sounded halfway between a moan and a whimper. Elijah found his release, the taste of her sweat blood being enough to send him over and he held her close to him. He pulled his head back slightly to clean the excess blood off her neck and pulled out of her gently. Before he could do much else Zandra moved so that she was laying across him and took his face in her hands. Elijah let out a groan when she licked away the blood that had fell and looked into her blue-green eyes.

"So worth it," she said feeling tired.

Elijah didn't say anything to that though he did agree and pulled his mate close to him letting her rest her head against his chest. He ran a hand through her brown curls and heard the way her heartbeat changed, letting him know that she was asleep. He knew that they would have to clean up before the plane landed but that wouldn't be for another ten hours so instead he would rest with his mate and then deal with the cleanup. Elijah had finally found a home after a thousand years, he found the one and he wasn't going to let anything take that away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Zandra looked around the destruction surrounding Pompeii and marveled over it. It had been caused by Mount Vesuvius erupting and now in was frozen in time like a statue. She felt Elijah come up behind her and leaned into the hand that had been placed on her shoulder. The vacation was nice but she never forgot the threat looming in the form of Mikael.

"It's strange that we know about magic and the supernatural but yet this was caused by nature," she marveled out loud to her mate.

"Sometimes nature is cruel and unjust," he informed her.

"There is also beauty though," she said softly.

Zandra turned to look at her mate wondering how she got so lucky. After the death of her mother she had been so lost and angry that she pushed everyone away. It took a while for her to figure things out and instead of leaving her Elijah had waited like the good man he was.

"Let's go," Zandra told him smirking wanting to continue their adventure.

~Zandra Saltzman: Vacation~

Zandra laughed as she walked around London excited pulling Elijah along with her. She knew it was cliché to be so in love with the city but Doctor Who had done so much for her in the way of entertainment that she couldn't help it. She saw the Big Ben and looked at her mate with a pleading look.

"This show has not helped you at all my love," he said a sigh in his voice.

"Oh please I agreed to go see Paris and Norway with you after this," she informed rolling her eyes.

"We agreed to a compromise though it astounds me that you continue to act like a child that just received candy," He said all posh.

Zandra glared at him her eyebrow raised and started moving once again not caring one bit what her mate thought of her. She needed this break to escape the torment of what was coming. Mikael was a big threat but there was something bigger as well, something that she knew would test everyone and she was afraid that it could cost her someone close to her again. Zandra didn't know if she was ready to lose more people and just prayed it was not her father.

~Zandra Saltzman: Vacation~

Alaric smiled widely knowing that since Elijah had now taken Zandra to Paris that he was going to pop the question. He saw Tyler's questioning stare and ignored it waiting for the boy to finally calm down. He had spent time teaching the young man meditation and to fight. The boy might be a werewolf but he wanted to become a hybrid and while that might give him the added advantage it did not mean anything.

"That anger doesn't always help. I use to be so angry with Isobel and used it to hunt but I learned quickly that being angry or stronger doesn't always help win against your enemy," Alaric spoke softly but stern as well so the boy would understand.

"I'm just having trouble. My mom has been very understanding and helpful but I just feel like a failure," he admitted grumbling.

"Tyler you were there for my daughter when she needed a friend and you love her like she's your sister. You are not a failure," he told him a frown on his face wondering what kind of man his father was.

The look Tyler gave him made the teacher sigh in frustration because honestly it seemed that his father was not very fatherly. He had heard the stories about Richard Lockwood but had not believed how much of a dick he was until Mason came to him and explained everything. Tyler's uncle had been a great help but he had his own issues to deal with since turning into a hybrid. Alaric swore to help Tyler the best he could because the boy was a big part of his daughter's life. He smirked once again wondering what his daughter's response would be to the surprise that Elijah had for her.

~Zandra Saltzman: The Vacation~

Caroline paced the house biting her nails as she waited for Zandra to call her. Like Alaric she had been told about the engagement and had helped pick out the ring. She had been hesitant at first since Elijah hadn't even been with Zandra that long but she had seen the love in his eyes and decided to help him besides that he has done nothing but prove himself. The door opened and she turned to see her mother coming through a frown on her face and anger in her eyes making her freeze worried.

"Why didn't you tell me what Damon did to you?" she asked her voice hard.

Caroline froze her eyes wide as she tried to form words. One would think it would be easy for her considering all the she did was ramble and move but yet here she was frozen in place. She shook her head tears filling her eyes as she remembered the abuse and tried to speak but nothing worked. Her mother surprised her by pulling her into her arms and holding her tight. Caroline inhaled the scent she loved so much and found comfort in her arms thankful to whoever had told her mother the truth. Knowing blue grey eyes watched the scene unfold and stepped away his eyes turning amber as he headed to deal with a certain Salvatore.

~Zandra Saltzman: The Vacation~

Zandra looked down at Paris over the Eiffel Tower and smiled widely loving it. It was beautiful at night with all the lights and she finally turned to thank her mate when she was stopped freezing in shock at what she saw. Elijah was kneeling down before her on bended knee a beautiful ring in his hand and she realized what was happening. She put a hand over her mouth in surprise and waited for him to speak.

"Alexzandra Johanna Saltzman you are my mate and the most fearsome Warrior to ever have existed. You have already made me a happy man by becoming my mate so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked her.

"Yes," she whispered finally moving her hand away from her mouth still in shock.

She felt his hand softly grab hers and place the small ring on her hand. Zandra saw that it was an emerald which was her favorite and looked up at her mate smiling through the tears at him. She jumped wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had glad that she had found a home in his arms and that together they could face whatever came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for more on Zandra in Zandra Saltzman: Test of Love


End file.
